User talk:NintendoDrilly
WOW, your imagination is awesome. I'll try to contribute! (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 00:36, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Super Mario Galaxy 2 Well, I`m still trying to unlock the Grandmaster Galaxy. It`s not very easy because to access the galaxy, one must collect all 240 stars in the game. julie 04:52, January 28, 2012 (UTC)Chipika123 Eeyup. Yes, I know. I failed that galaxy about 7 times; I kid you not!julie 06:21, January 28, 2012 (UTC) Wonderful. Oh, that`s great. Did you beat the game yet? julie 03:59, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey. You made a link that doesn`t work somehow.julie 04:11, February 15, 2012 (UTC) WolfLink33 avvie Do you mind if I use WolfLink33's avatar? (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 22:02, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Yeah. Oh, that`s wonderful. At least one of us beat the game. Congratulations. I`m still trying.julie 05:09, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Your avatar. Well, I don`t know. I don`t even know how avatars even work.julie 16:44, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Re:Narrator of Mansion Gransion I love being the narrator! Thanks a lot! - Girem64 05:04, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Redirects from user pages :Are we allowed to make user pages redirect pages? Because 1337f1x and I just did it. - Morde3.14 23:59, February 27, 2012 (UTC) vv#47's (_)|o? \/\/#47's (_)|o, |)(_)- [[User:1337f1x|1337f1x] 22:05, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Re:Hello in 1337 speak I don`t speak leet. End of story.User:Chipika123 03:37, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Badges. Since when did we have badges?Chipika123 04:12, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppets. :p So I can see that you banned someone for being a sockpuppet. Whose sockpuppet was that? ~Chipika123 04:07, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for answering my question, dude. In reply to your commentary, would you like me to bring a sockpuppet to you the next time we meet? :D Question What's your username at the Super Mario Wiki? Mine is BooMaster. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:13, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Commentary. And I have much, much more to comment on, cuz! Expect more fanfiction coming from me! ~Chipika123 05:53, May 3, 2012 (UTC) GoldenDrilly! Knock knock. Hey GoldenDrilly can we work on the Super Fanon Galaxy Wiki? Please tell me as soon as you can. ~Chipika123 15:35, May 5, 2012 (UTC) I really hope this question isn`t bothering you but I would really like a reply. Hey GoldenDrilly! Would you like to affilate with The Adventures of Yoshi, Boo, and Paratroopa wiki? Please answer whenever possible! ~Chipika123 19:17, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :/ GoldenDrilly did you notice the chat update? ~Chipika123 23:08, May 9, 2012 (UTC) I have a question: How do you screencap stuff? Uhh...You do realize that MassiveSodaDuck is no longer active, right? -points to main page- :D Guess what? Hey, guess what? I got Mario Party 9 today. Maybe next time you come over you could see for yourself. ~Chipika123 04:50, May 10, 2012 (UTC) P.S. qwertyuiop! Everyday we're shuffling! The trip. Hey cuz! I hope you have a great trip to Vietnam, and don't worry about the wiki while you're gone; we, the people of the Fansion Wiki, will keep it in perfect shape! See you on July 5, 2012! Sorry you'll miss some things during your leave! You may not even see this until after you get back, but still. xD Until then, ~Chipika123 02:58, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Re:Broccoli -facepalm- Is "broccoli" your answer for everything?! Bypassing your browser's cache is kind of like refreshing. On Firefox, you use Ctrl + F5. For the other browsers, I have no idea. Hope this helps! -Not the face!!!- 03:41, August 22, 2012 (UTC) And Remember Drilly... ...Always do the Mario! -- -Do-The- 04:05, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Homework on the Winter Break Well, if you count two science projects as homework, then yes. -- The-Mythraelstrom-Of- - 01:57, December 26, 2012 (UTC) 65.9.110.68 Drilly, on the wikis you have contributed to, look out for a Wikia contributor who goes by IP address of 65.9.110.68, for thye have vandalized our userpages on TAOYBAP Wiki, and may do so on others. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé-ΣǭuƖɲØж 22:29, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Mr. Drilly. (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 04:08, June 8, 2013 (UTC) My new story :3 w:c:yoshislegoisland:Yoshi's LEGO Island (Talk)MassiveSodaDuck 21:26, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:MK7 online races I've been taking part in some races today, but I keep getting interrupted by commmunication errors. It's probably my connection or something. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 22:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I will, but communication errors keep bothering me. :c €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 23:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Uhh... What's VR? €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 23:41, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes, dear, I know what VR is now. :P €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 03:59, July 30, 2013 (UTC) How should I know? I'm playing Super Scribblenauts right now. :P €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 04:45, July 30, 2013 (UTC) You're quite the racer. :P I saw you in a few races, MK7 name is "MsD MKIII". MsD (Talk) 02:41, August 5, 2013 (UTC) ~3800 I just started online racing for the first time in about a year, last week. :3 And I only have to win 2 more GPs to get my 3rd star. MsD (Talk) 14:04, August 5, 2013 (UTC) FC 1418-7231-0573 MsD (Talk) 00:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Re:Shiny Pokemon Yes, it's a Pokemon that has sparkles and different colors from "normal" Pokemon. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 22:45, August 16, 2013 (UTC) If it was in a game from the fourth generation on, then probably. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 23:06, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Re:YouTube username Ehh, you'll figure it out eventually. €ħɨþ-Ŧɦé- 00:49, August 29, 2013 (UTC) 07:14, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Drilly I have a question, I made an article called Luigi's Mansion 3: Ghost Team-Up. And I wonder if the story line is appropriote (Sorry, I have bad grammar), this is what happens: Mario sends Luigi in Boo Forest because he claims there is something strange going on in there. Luigi accepts and then he returns to his mansion, then the Gold Ghost appears, and then the Greenie appears. he then notices that the 2 diffierent species of ghosts are teaming up. Luigi then goes in his mansion, when he recieves his Poltergust 6000 (Professer E. Gadd left the new upgraded version in Luigi's toy box) and Luigi captures all the ghosts. He finds a teleporter and then he is teleported into a unkown mansion (it is later explained that King Boo created this one.................. again) and the gameplay goes on. Is it appropriote? Please answer. Go ahead. [[User:Drilly_Dilly|'Drilly']] [[User talk:Drilly Dilly|'Elfhog']] 07:39, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Place dead? Wait, is this place even a thing anymore? I have no idea if this is dead or not, probably is and thats ok Momoishappy (talk) 05:11, July 24, 2019 (UTC)momoishappy